My Fave FNAF Songs
by MiErcIApple
Summary: I just got the lyrics of my favorite songs that I do not own and some of them have "words"
1. Break My Mind by DA Games

Welcome little child to the darkest fears inside

Come join the fun, take a journey through the night

Watch the closet doors, or else the night consumes you more

Taking every piece of innocence that never sees the light

SO!

Grab your only ammunition, your common sense and torch.

The corridors are filled with fright, when somethings on the porch.

How long will you last, through these memories of the past

Since without a light to shine the only soul that's left is yours

Forced down to reckoning

Your dreams become the sickening

You thought you were alone

No they bite you to the bone,

you shout!

BREAK, BREAK, break my mind

Break it till the tale unwinds

Force my thoughts through hell and back

Or leave me alone tonight!

BREAK, BREAK, break my heart

Break me till I fall apart

This can't be real,

this can't be right

Now die inside the flames of your fright!

You thought your safest place to breathe was right inside your room

But once the clock begins to chime your fate will lead to doom

Your looking left and right, through the doors you shut so tight

But as long as your way they open up to scare you soon

SO!

Keep an eye on all your toys, 'cus some don't look the same

Your chance to act is short enough, to turn your mind insane.

The Plushtrap gets impatient, from the overwhelmed sensation

So be sure to keep him on the chair or time will surely drain.

Forced down to reckoning

Your dreams become the sickening

You thought you were alone

No they bite you to the bone, you shout!

BREAK, BREAK, break my mind

Break it till the tale unwinds

Force my thoughts through hell and back

Or leave me alone tonight!

BREAK, BREAK, break my heart

Break me till I fall apart

This can't be real,

this can't be right

Now die inside the flames of your FRIIIIGHT!

Hey kid,

why do you moan

We can't help but notice that you're home alone

Your parents clearly trust you to be away without a phone call

That's not all, your flashlight is limited

That can't be helpful to keep you prohibited

Don't be scared, it's not like we care

Your nightmare is all that we wanted prepared.

On the bed, just don't be mislead

Those toys were just meant to like you to be bled.

The closet,whoops,

I wouldn't run over

Cus Foxy's inside, yet he seems out of order

Oh and look,you know these guys Chica and Bonnie don't look so alive

The cupcake is torn,

yet death was reborn

Can you survive till the crack of dawn

Watch your back, take a turn to the left and the right

There's no end in sight,

your darkest of nights,

they burn you inside,

begin night five.

Watch your back check the halls for your chance to survive

The shadows enraged,

your minds getting phased,

you life is no longer safe

I am all alone,

I'm surrounded by the fears

Haunted with shackles

now they sent me to tears

I'm not allowed to cry,

'cus they told me I would die

Oh no their getting near...

Help me…

BREAK, BREAK, break my mind

Break it till the tale unwinds

Force my thoughts through hell and back

Or leave me alone tonight!

BREAK, BREAK, break my heart

Break me till I fall apart

This can't be real, this can't be right

Now die inside the flames of your FRIIIGHT!

WATCH YOUR BACK, TAKE A TURN TO THE LEFT, AND THE RIGHT!

(Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide)

WATCH YOUR BACK, TRY YOUR BEST TO SURVIVE THE NIGHT!

(Nowhere to run, try and survive the night)

Their here.


	2. Five More Nights by JT Machinima

Hi kids!

Do you like violence?

Want me to grab a spare bear suit and stuff you inside it?

Got an appetite? Grab a couple slices

Mom and dad lied when they told you I was lifeless

What's this, someone in the main office?

Hanging out after hours? How obnoxious

Watching us on his monitor, preposterous

Time to wake the others now we'll show him who the boss is

Call me Freddy, I'm the teddy with a temper

When I see a face like yours, I remember

Make it through the night and I'll bet they'll give you tenure

Then you can be part of Freddy's family forever

Most of us got a major upgrade

So I hope you don't hate staying up late

If you're scared, give your resume an update

Cause unless you quit, you'll still be making minimum wage

When I come to life, you've got no place to hide

Keep an eye on the time and a light by your side

You can try if you'd like, to survive five more nights

Stick around, don't be shy

We're your friends, we'll show you why

Beware Mangle,

he'll leave your brains scrambled

You could say he's got a couple wires tangled

He likes surprising you from a higher angle

Keep an eye above ya,

cause it's where he likes to dangle

We got a brand new Freddy, Chica, Bonnie

You can bring balloons, boy, time to throw the party

Put your mask on, cause now the fun is starting

Don't keep it on long, it ain't fooling Foxy

Check the vents that we'll be crawling out the bottom of

If you got doors, now you oughta lock 'em up

Whoops, I forgot, you don't even got 'em

Keep the music playing or we're gonna have a problem.

But don't relax once you have us distracted

We move around as sporadic as mechanical crackheads

We think on our own,

No strings attached

If you don't believe that, ask the Marionette

Did you listen to the vision you saw?

As the clock keeps ticking, we'll be givin' you more

Do you remember the original four?

(Take a look at us now, cause our condition is poor)

We were left to decay

In this dark, troubled place

Too late to run away

(Just don't run out of double As)

When I come to life, you've got no place to hide

Keep an eye on the time and a light by your side

You can try if you'd like, to survive five more nights

Stick around, don't be shy

Just don't listen to the phone guy

Hello, hello?

Wow, you made it this far!

Honestly, didn't think you'd really ever get far

Ha-ha, don't worry, you got nothing to fear,

This is just the beginning of a thrilling career

Now, the animatronics are known to bug out

Isn't that enough reason to get f*** out?!

Listen up, guy, this gig ain't for me

But we're having such fun and we'd hate you to leave

You might mistake us for hostile monstrosities

But accidents will happen when you've got a lot of teeth

If you got a birthday, let's make it bright

It's so exciting when a party stops by for a bite

We wait all night for the day to begin

With a special surprise that we save for the end

If you don't already know how we like to make friends

Then we'll show you now and you're gonna fit right in

When I come to life, you've got no place to hide

Keep an eye on the time and a light by your side

You can try if you'd like, to survive five more nights

Stick around, don't be shy

We're your friends, we'll show you why

Join us and die


	3. Just Gold by MandoPony

TIME FOR THE MAIN ATTRACTION

THE STORY MUST BE TOLD

TIME FOR A CHAIN REACTION

IT NEVER GETS OLD

SOME BOTS GET SATISFACTION

BREAKING THE MOLD

SOME BOTS ARE JUST DISTRACTIONS

SOME BOTS ARE JUST GOLD

I'm not the bad guy,

I'm just a bit surprising

It's not worth losing sleep

It's not worth analyzing

There was a time,

not so long ago at all

I was just like you,

can you hear my call?

Now I'm poppin' in over here,

over there

I'll be checking in,

but you'll never be aware

In the beginning I kept a keen eye

on the state of affairs with the new guy

Now I got a new gig

(Let me know if you dig)

Ain't going home so I better go big

Just got to glance at cam 2B

Then you get a little surprise...

IT'S ME

You may say that I'm breaking your mind

In my opinion you're much to kind

TIME FOR THE MAIN ATTRACTION

THE STORY MUST BE TOLD

TIME FOR A CHAIN REACTION

IT NEVER GETS OLD

SOME BOTS GET SATISFACTION

BREAKING THE MOLD

SOME BOTS ARE JUST DISTRACTIONS

SOME BOTS ARE JUST GOLD

You did a good job

Watching those little screens

It warms my servos and circuits

To hear some fresh screams

But don't get me wrong

You were very brave

When faced with friendly singing animals

You never caved

I'm finished training,

done explaining

No more facts are left remaining

Now you know the gist of it

You're a perfect fit

I don't wanna hear no more complaining

I'm passing down this golden opportunity

Eternal scrapyard

immunity

Take it with pride

And enjoy the ride

You'll forever be part of this community

You may say that it's all in your mind

But in the end

I think that you will find

YOU ARE THE MAIN ATTRACTION

YOUR STORY MUST BE TOLD

YOU ARE A CHAIN REACTION

THAT NEVER GETS OLD

SOME BOTS GET SATISFACTION

BREAKING THE MOLD

SOME BOTS ARE JUST DISTRACTIONS

SOME BOTS ARE JUST GOLD

YOU ARE THE MAIN ATTRACTION

YOUR STORY MUST BE TOLD

YOU ARE A CHAIN REACTION

THAT NEVER GETS OLD

SOME BOTS GET SATISFACTION

BREAKING THE MOLD

SOME BOTS ARE JUST DISTRACTIONS

SOME BOTS ARE JUST GOLD


	4. Another Five Nights by JT Machinima

Ha-ha-ha-ha!

It's time, my friends To rise, again!

Your first night on the job

Not sure you wanna punch in

Because once you're on the clock

You know I'm up to something

I'm sure you heard disturbing rumors

How things in the night go bumpin'

30 years have passed and it's amazing

That I still continue to function

Those first five nights were such a bore

Just wait for what I've got in store

Nowhere to hide, can't shut the doors

Am I machine or something more?

There must be more to my rotten core

Than a walking talking robotic corpse

Better check the time, that's what clock is for

You never should've picked this job, of course

Look at the bright side, you will not get bored

You're the next victim that I'm coming for

It won't cost your job, but it'll cost you more

Tomorrow they'll wipe your guts off the floor

You spent so many nights, but here's another five

You'll come to realize evil doesn't die

I know you're frightened by the thought of what's inside

Hiding behind my lifeless eyes

Enjoy these five long nights

Kick back and grab a slice

If you get killed on the job

We will not cover you're loss

So while you're here, try not to die

Fazbear's Fright, it's the horror attraction

All systems go and I'm ready for action

This is our brand new show

And you're sitting in the front row

Five nights never went by so slow

Power core is activated

It's potent evil that you've awakened

Every sin I've committed reflects in my death

Left to decay, can you smell me yet?

Take great care of the air supply

Beware nightmares, they come to life

Don't let your cameras go offline dude

You'd better find me before I find you

You'll wish you were never hired

It's a long shift but you won't get tired

After tonight you just might retire

Then try to find a simple 9-5 or

Anything that's not an overnight survivor

Last thing on your mind is getting fired

Ashes to ashes, dust to dust

You're gonna burn with the rest of us

You spent so many nights, but here's another five

You'll come to realize evil doesn't die

I know you're frightened by the thought of what's inside

Hiding behind my lifeless eyes

Enjoy these five long nights

Kick back and grab a slice

If you get killed on the job

We will not cover you're loss

So while you're here, try not to die

Six o'clock is right around the bend

Five Nights at Freddy's coming to an end

Let's reminisce all the time that we spent

Why would you quit

When you can relive it again and again?

ARRGGHH!

Is this job even worth a damn?!

After tonight, I might not work again!

It's a brand new gig, I gotta learn again

Springtrap? Who's that? Never heard of him!

Tell me: what the hell is a Purple Man?!

I'm dripping sweat, turn up the fan I hate this place, we should burn it, man

Or maybe a raise?

Cuz I think I've earned it, man!

You didn't know what you were getting into

You're never alone because I'm in here with you

Your audio having an issue

I'm a killing machine, now I'm coming to get you

The situation is as bad as can be

Don't ask my name, cuz you know that it's me

You spent so many nights, but here's another five

You'll come to realize evil doesn't die

I know you're frightened by the thought of what's inside

Hiding behind my lifeless eyes

Enjoy these five long nights

Kick back and grab a slice

If you get killed on the job

We will not cover you're loss

So while you're here, try not to die


	5. Nightmare by NateWantstoBattle

Just Sleep, just Dream

Just Sleep, just Dream

Just Sleep, just Dream

In the back of my mind

I was trying to chase a monster this whole time

But I couldn't see

The monster was me

And no one heard our cries

Now I've run out of tears

The time's come for me to disappear

Get me out of this mess

And away from this stress

Set me free so I can rest!

We're only kids who lost our way

But if we wait long enough then we'll be saved

Just Sleep, just Dream

This isn't fair No we're not just what we seem

We want to fly

But our souls are trapped inside

It's not a game not to blame

We're forced to hide

Just Sleep, just Dream

It's only a nightmare and soon we'll be set free

(And soon we'll be set free)

And I'm cryin' out for help

I know I'm bite but I mean well

Can you see my disguise

I'm different inside

Can you break this spell

Now the ghosts from before

Their knocking And breakin' down the door

So please set us free

You have the key

'Cause I can't take the pain no more

We're only kids who lost our way

But if we wait long enough then we'll be saved

Just Sleep, just Dream

This isn't fair No we're not just what we seem

We want to fly But our souls are trapped inside

It's not a game not to blame

We're forced to hide

Just Sleep, just Dream

It's only a nightmare

And soon we'll be set free

We're only kids who lost our way

But if we wait long enough then we'll be saved

Just Sleep, just Dream

This isn't fair No we're not just what we seem

We want to fly

But our souls are trapped inside

It's not a game not to blame

We're forced to hide

Just Sleep, just Dream

It's only a nightmare

And soon we be set free


	6. It's Been So Long by TheLivingTombstone

I dunno what I was thinking,

Leaving my child behind,

Now I suffer the curse and now I am blind

With all this anger, guilt and sadness,

Coming to haunt me forever,

I can't wait for the cliff at the end of the river,

Is this revenge I am seeking,

Or seeking someone to avenge me

Stuck in my own paradox

I wanna set myself free

Maybe I should chase and find

Before they'll try to stop it

It won't be long before I'll become a puppet

It's been so long,

Since I last have seen my son

Lost to this monster

To the man behind the slaughter

Since you've been gone

I've been singing this stupid song

So I could ponder

The sanity of your mother

I wish I lived in the present

With the gift of my past mistakes

But the future keeps luring in like a pack of snakes

Your sweet little eyes,

your little smile,

Is all I remember

Those fuzzy memories mess with my temper

Justification is killing me

But killing isn't justified

What happened to my son,

I'm terrified

It lingers in my mind and the thought keeps on getting bigger,

I'm sorry my sweet baby,

I wish I've been there.

It's been so long,

Since I last have seen my son

Lost to this monster

To the man behind the slaughter

Since you've been gone

I've been singing this stupid song

So I could ponder

The sanity of your mother


	7. Five Nights at Freddy's by TLT

We're waiting every night

To finally roam and invite.

Newcomers to play with us.

For many years we've been all alone.

We're forced to be still and play

The same songs we've known since that day,

An imposter took our life away

Now we're stuck here to decay

Please let us get in!

Don't lock us away

We're not like what you're thinking.

We're poor little souls,

Who have lost all control

And we're forced here to take that role.

We've been all alone

Stuck in our little zone

Since 1987.

Join us, be our friend

Or just be stuck and defend,

After all you only got.

Five Nights at Freddy's.

Is this where you want to be?

I just don't get it.

Why do you want to stay?

Five Nights at Freddy's

Is this where you want to be?

I just don't get it.

Why do you want to stay?

Five Nights at Freddy's.

We're really quite surprised,

We get to see you another night.

You should have looked for another job

, you should have said to this place good-bye.

It's like there's so much more.

Maybe you've been in this place before.

We remember a face like yours.

You seem acquainted with those doors.

Please let us get in!

Don't lock us away!

We're not like what you're thinking.

We're poor little souls,

Who have lost all control

And we're forced here to take that role.

We've been all alone

Stuck in our little zone

Since 1987.

Join us, be our friend

Or just be stuck and defend,

After all you only got.

Five Nights at Freddy's.

Is this where you want to be?

I just don't get it.

Why do you want to stay?

Five Nights at Freddy's.

Is this where you want to be?

I just don't get it.

Why do you want to stay?

Five Nights at Freddy's.


	8. No More by NateWantstoBattle

You can break down my lights and my doors

But I won't let you back in no more, no more

I'm sick of getting stuck in the same routine, again

Five nights, it shouldn't seem so long

But it takes forever when you go all about it wrong

These halls are lined with blood I can't have on my hands

These walls, they seem to call my name

But I refuse to be another puppet in your game

Your eyes are dead inside

But tonight I leave alive

You can break down my lights and my doors

But I won't let you back in no more, no more

I'm sick of getting stuck in the same routine, again

Tie me up, put me into a suit,

But I'll never ever be like you, no

I know what happened here

And you can't erase your past

Done what I can to try to hide,

But even you can tell who I really am inside

And it's not my job to watch you

I'm leaving here tonight

But maybe one day, You'll find humanity

Until then don't you dare say that we are the same

You can break down my lights and my doors,

But I won't let you back in no more, no more

I'm sick of getting stuck in the same routine, again

Tie me up, put me into a suit

But I'll never ever be like you, no

I know what happened here

And you can't erase your past

I crave the light of day

'Cause I've been keeping you away

It's driving me insane

It's driving me insane

You can break down my lights and my doors

But I won't let you back in no more, no more

I'm sick of getting stuck in the same routine, again

Tie me up, put me into a suit

But I'll never ever be like you, no

I know what happened here

And you can't erase your past

(Maybe one day, You'll find humanity)


	9. Mangled by NateWantstoBattle

We're Back,

Revamped

The madness never ends

We're not,

Alone

This time we brought some friends

No doors

No hope

But you keep on coming back

But if this is what you want

You can be just like us

It's what we're made to do

You act like we're to blame

Wear a mask to hide yourself

When really it makes us the same

A couple hours but it's feeling like days

Now you're running out of power

Leave you mangled and winding away

Step 1

Check lights

And empty out the hall

Did you hear that?

There's banging in the walls

Enjoy your

New job

'Cause it might be your last

If you find it's 6 AM We'll see you tomorrow

It's what we're made to do

You act like we're to blame

Wear a mask to hide yourself

When really it makes us the same

A couple hours but it's feeling like days

Now you're running out of power

Leave you Mangled

It's what we're made to do

You act like we're to blame

Wear a mask to hide yourself

When really it makes us the same

A couple hours but it's feeling like days

Now you're running out of power

Leave you Mangled and winding away


	10. This Is The End by NWTB

I found you

You've been asleep in your room

You can scream, you can shout

But this will all end soon

I'm your nightmare

I'm broken inside

I'll be the end of you

So hold your teddy bear tight tonight

We roam and we invite

You won't survive the night

Just tell yourself that this is all in your head

I hear them running

They're banging at my door

It's gone for days and nights

And I can't take this anymore

I hear them breathe

(We hear you scream)

They won't stop haunting me

They're right behind me

And I won't take this no more

This can't be real, it's in my head

(Give it up, you're better of dead)

Some things are best forgotten

We're voices in your head

We're the monsters under your bed

Come take a closer look

We're still your friends, do you still believe that?

You say that this is over

Make believe, that you're my friends

But I cannot pretend

I know that this can't be the end

It's bad enough I'm fading out

And still, you torture me

Just can't you let me be?

I just want to be set free

I hear them running

They're banging at my door

It's gone for days and nights

And I can't take this anymore

I hear them breathe

(We hear you scream)

They won't stop haunting me

They're right behind me

And I won't take this no more

This can't be real, it's in my head

(Give it up, you're better of dead)

Some things are best forgotten

We're voices in your head

We're the monsters under your bed

Come take a closer look

This is the end!

Now this is the end!


	11. Survive the Night by MandoPony

Let's try to make it right

Don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night.

Let's try to make it right

Don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night.

Hey there how you doin'

Nice to meet you

Are you new in town

Don't think I've seen you before

It's great to see new faces around

And if you like it I can give a tour

Of our enchanting wonderland

New and improved without the doors

There's no escape but then

Who would want to leave

It's a fantastical paradise and it's not make believe

I'm so glad to have another member of the band

You're one of us now

So let me take you by the hand.

But what is that I spy

With my robotic eye

I think I see a bit of flesh inside the new guy

Maybe he isn't everything that he seems

Time to investigate

What's underneath the seams

Let's try to make it right

Don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night.

Let's try to make it right

Don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night.

If you survive the night

Oh I'll take you away to our enchanted land of play

Forgive me for being suspicious

Mischief's not on my brain

We're programmed to be pragmatic

If someone messes with the mainframe

It's not that we don't trust you

We do

(We love you too)

It's just here at Freddy's

Ha ha

We have a few rules

And if you break them

We'll have to break you like you broke our hearts

We'll be forced to rewire you and repair your damaged parts

Now you wouldn't want that

And frankly neither would I

But sometimes to do some good

You've gotta be the bad guy!

In this world we play

We hope that you will stay

And we will throw a most electrifying soiree

Formal attire is required for you to take part

You've got some skin that needs removing before we start

Let's try to make it right

Don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

Let's try to make it right

Don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

Let's try to make it right

Don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

Let's try to make it right

Don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

(I'm sure you'll survive)

(Just don't break the rules and play nice)

(I'm sure we'll all get along)

(We'll be the best of friends)

(I want you to stay)

(Forever)


	12. Noticed by MandoPony

All I wanted was to be on the stage  
But I'm living my dreams  
From inside of a cage

Don't look away  
Don't turn your back  
Don't you dare disengage  
Joints are rusty,  
Tank is empty,  
Now I'm running on rage

All alone on Pirate Cove  
It drove me half insane  
Even if you'll never hear,  
I'll sing a cheer to ignore the pain

But I just want to be noticed  
I only crave your gaze  
But when you look away  
From my display  
It sends me in a craze  
'Cause I just want you to notice  
I just want everyone to know  
But now my heart is dark  
My bite is worse than my bark,  
I just wanna put on a show

All I wanted was to play in the band  
Even if it was challenging  
With a hook for a hand...

You never listened  
Never bothered  
Never looked my way  
It's only fair for me to visit you  
And make you pay!

All alone on Pirate Cove  
It broke my heart in two...  
You never came to see me  
So now all I wanted was to be on the stage  
But I'm living my dreams  
From inside of a cage

Don't look away  
Don't turn your back  
Don't you dare disengage  
Joints are rusty,  
Tank is empty,  
Now I'm running on rage

All alone on Pirate Cove  
It drove me half insane  
Even if you'll never hear,  
I'll sing a cheer to ignore the pain

But I just want to be noticed  
I only crave your gaze  
But when you look away  
From my display  
It sends me in a craze  
'Cause I just want you to notice  
I just want everyone to know  
But now my heart is dark  
My bite is worse than my bark,  
I just wanna put on a show

All I wanted was to play in the band  
Even if it was challenging  
With a hook for a hand...

You never listened  
Never bothered  
Never looked my way  
It's only fair for me to visit you  
And make you pay!

All alone on Pirate Cove  
It broke my heart in two...  
You never came to see me  
So now I'm coming to see you

But I just want to be noticed  
I only crave your gaze  
But when you look away  
From my display  
It sends me in a craze  
And I just want you to notice  
I just want everyone to know  
But now my heart is dark  
My bite is worse than my bark,  
I just wanna put on a show.. I'm coming to see you

But I just want to be noticed  
I only crave your gaze  
But when you look away  
From my display  
It sends me in a craze  
And I just want you to notice  
I just want everyone to know  
But now my heart is dark  
My bite is worse than my bark,  
I just wanna put on a show..


	13. We Don't Bite by JT Machinima

p style="text-align: center;"emThings haven't been the same since my birthdaybr /We went to Fazbear's, that was the worst day.../embr /br /Home alone in this awful darknessbr /I don't even know where my dad or mom isbr /Never been a fan of animatronicsbr /Can I get a grown-up to check in my closet?br /Just heard a noisebr /I don't know where it wentbr /To the right or leftbr /Is it under my bed?br /This must be a jokebr /And it's all in my headbr /But what if I'm in hell and I'm already dead?br /Calm down, take it slowbr /br /Check the hallsbr /Listen closebr /Shut the doorbr /Better keep it closedbr /What's behind it?br /I don't wanna knowbr /Fazbear's Pizzabr /Thought it was gonebr /Freddy and his friends are far from donebr /Did you hear that?br /Now here they all comebr /Five Long Nights and I'm only on one!br /br /strongWelcome homebr /Girls and boysbr /Time to play with brand new toysbr /Nightmares lurk inside your mindbr /Now no place is safe to hidebr /You have nowhere to runbr /So why not join the fun?br /At nightbr /We come to lifebr /Come closerbr /We don't bite/strongbr /br /I don't believe that for one secondbr /Gonna keep my distance and I'll be pleasantbr /If you wanna be my friend then prove itbr /I got a flashlight and I know how to use itbr /That's rightbr /Step back from me!br /I'll snap at you if you snap at mebr /And then I'll flash you when you try attacking mebr /I hope that I don't run out of batteries!br /Oh my godbr /I'm on my own!br /br /Left alonebr /And I'm not that oldbr /Wish there was a lock on the doorbr /Where am I now?br /This is not my homebr /Oddly enoughbr /Feels like I'm not alonebr /Whoa, sorry guysbr /But you got to gobr /My mom and dad are not comfortablebr /With robots watching me when I'm all alonebr /br /strongWelcome homebr /Girls and boysbr /Time to play with brand new toysbr /Nightmares lurk inside your mindbr /Now no place is safe to hidebr /You have nowhere to runbr /So why not join the fun?br /At nightbr /We come to lifebr /Come closerbr /We don't bite/strongbr /br /emThings haven't been the same since my birthdaybr /We went to Fazbear's, that was the worst day/embr /br /I'm crying out now, somebody help mebr /Cuz when I open up my eyes they surround mebr /Why did it have to be me?br /Nobody else believes mebr /Will nothing here give me peace?br /Maybe death will set me freebr /br /No!br /I'm not giving up easybr /Ain't gonna let a cupcake eat mebr /You're not realbr /I call your bluffbr /WHAA!br /That scare was real enoughbr /Even when they're not in businessbr /I'm number one on Fredbear's hit listbr /Time for the nightmares to go awaybr /br /strongNobody told you?br /We're here to stay!/strongbr /br /strongWelcome homebr /Girls and boysbr /Time to play with brand new toysbr /Nightmares lurk inside your mindbr /Now no place is safe to hidebr /You have nowhere to runbr /So why not join the fun?br /At nightbr /We come to lifebr /Come closerbr /We don't bite/strong/p 


	14. Balloons by MandoPony

So many years, so many dark memories,  
so many fears we've now put, to ease  
Pain makes you do things, you never, knew you, could do  
Is this all real?  
Or just deja vu?~

But now the party's over...  
Now the guests are gone...  
It's already past our bedtime...  
It's already almost dawn...

Just like balloons, we soar on our own,  
Finally free from the pain of our home!  
And just like balloons that no one will hold,  
free from the truth,  
that no one will know... (No one will know...)

Just little children, not at all strange  
Until the lights went out,  
and everything changed  
Alone and afraid,  
for oh, so long  
Wondering what, did we do wrong?~

'Cause now the party's over,  
and everyone is red  
I feel sick to my stomach...  
...Or am I sick in the head?

Just like balloons, we soar on our own,  
Finally free from the pain of our home!  
And just like balloons, that no one will hold,  
Free from the truth,  
that no one will know (No one will know, oh oh, oh)  
(No one will know, oh)  
(No one will kno-o-o-ow, oh oh, oh...)

All of the pain...  
...Far in the past...  
...Yet echoes of screams...  
...Forever will last!~

Just like balloons, we soar on our own,  
Finally free from the pain of our home!  
And just like balloons, that no one will hold,  
Free from the truth,  
that no... one... knows~ (no one knows...)


	15. Halloween at Freddy's by TryHardNinja

It's Halloween at Freddy's

All the guest have arrived

Everyone's dying to meet you so

Won't you spend the night?

Join us

Welcome our new friend

Come on let's begin

There's no time to waste

It is me, Freddy

I hope you're ready

Let's cut to the chase

Sounds are coming from

From the telephone

On this holiday

"Hello, hello!

It's me, the Phone Guy!

Don't trust a word they say!

It's Halloween at Freddy's

All the guest have arrived

Everyone's dying to meet you so

Please try not to cry

Join us

First comes Mangle

He'll make you dangle

Best to move along

Then the Puppet

He's a quiet kid

But he'll play a song

Whatever you do

Please remember to

Stay clear of Springtrap

Heed my warnings I

f he says "Follow me"

You'll never come back

Bonnie might look cute

But he'll break you in two

Like a carrot stick

Look there's Pirate's Cove

That means Foxy's close

He'll you with his tricks

Stick with Chica instead

She's got something in hand

It's a sweet cupcake

Yeah, it's got Nightmare teeth

But that's our kind of treat

Doesn't that sound great?

It's Halloween at Freddy's

All the guest have arrived

Everyone's dying to meet you so

Won't you spend the night?

Join us

Join us

Join us

Join us

Halloween at Freddy's

Join us

Join us

Join us

Join us

Halloween at Freddy's

New friends always run away

On our favorite fright-filled day

All we want to do is play

Won't you be the one to stay?

Join us

Join us

Join us

Join us

Halloween at Freddy's

Join us

Join us

Join us

Join us

Halloween at Freddy's

It's Halloween at Freddy's

All the guest have arrived

And if you listened carefully

You might get out alive...

Hahahahahaha!

Join us!


	16. It's Me by TryHardNinja

Welcome to your office settle down and take a seat

Please pay no attention to the terrifying screams

You should heed the warnings of the voice that's on the phone

Tonight you might be by yourself but you are not alone

The masks that we wear

Pretend they aren't there

But you can only hide for so long,

For so long

For so long

For so long

Why don't you

Spend the night then you'll find there's evil that waits inside

Spend the night then you'll find there's evil that waits inside

Spend the night then you'll find there's evil that waits inside

Spend the night then you'll find there's evil that waits inside

It's me, me, me, me...

There's evil that waits inside, it's me

Though we tried our best you seem to have beginners luck

We came so close but we just couldn't make you one of us

Congratulations are deserved it's 6 AM you win

We'll see you here tomorrow night and do it all again

The masks that we wear pretend they aren't there

But you can only hide for so long,

For so long

For so long

For so long

Why don't you

Spend the night then you'll find there's evil that waits inside

Spend the night then you'll find there's evil that waits inside

Spend the night then you'll find there's evil that waits inside

Spend the night then you'll find there's evil that waits inside

It's me, me, me, me...

There's evil that waits inside, it's me


	17. The Finale by NateWantstoBattle

We're breaking down your lights and doors  
But we can't promise you no more  
Are you happy to come back for 5 whole nights?  
You say you're sick of all your fears  
But you keep coming back around here  
Perhaps it's time for you to be one of us now

Five! Nights! Five Nights at Freddy's  
Now it's the finale and you weren't ready!  
Don't! Cry! We're not so scary  
Don't make a scene and we'll end this quickly  
Maybe you've just lost your mind  
Kicking and screaming, now you've lost your time!  
But we all know you're said and done

Now we're bringing it back and the gang is on track we're bringing a couple of friends  
There's so many of us we're causing a fuss we all know how the night will end  
Now you're hiding yourself but you know very well that it's making us one and the same  
We're leaving you mangled on strings you will dangle with only yourself to blame!  
We're back and revamped and there's not a thing you can do to stop us!  
Tonight

Five! Nights! Five Nights at Freddy's  
Now it's the finale and you weren't ready!  
Don't! Cry! We're not so scary  
Don't make a scene and we'll end this quickly  
Maybe you've just lost your mind  
Kicking and screaming, now you've lost your time!  
But we all know you're said and done

It's been years, I've been alone in here  
I've forgotten what it's like for me to smell your fear  
Am I driving you insane?  
Am I eating at your brain?  
No happy endings will ever find you  
Your heavy breathing and pain will all end soon  
You're picking up the pieces to the ghosts that will haunt you too

Five! Nights! Five Nights at Freddy's  
Now it's the finale and you weren't ready!  
Don't! Cry! We're not so scary  
Don't make a scene and we'll end this quickly  
Maybe you've just lost your mind  
Kicking and screaming, now you've lost your time!  
But we all know you're said and done

We're voices in your head  
We're the monsters under your bed  
There's no tomorrow for you  
No matter what they said  
You know who you are  
We know everything  
You've come so far  
Now you pull the strings  
(That's right!)

Five! Nights! Five Nights at Freddy's  
Now it's the finale and you weren't ready!  
Don't! Cry! We're not so scary  
Don't make a scene and we'll end this quickly  
Maybe you've just lost your mind  
Kicking and screaming, now you've lost your time  
But we all know you're said and done


	18. The Bonnie Song by GroundBreaking

Hello my friend  
Back so soon again?  
It's seems to me that you like our company

You play again  
And it's usually me  
To be the first disturbing being  
That you see

They tore me apart  
They used me for parts  
They took away my face  
They took away my arm

No!

It's just isn't fair  
The chicken and the bear  
Even the fox didn't go through  
What I had to bare

My replacement is blue  
It's got a latest tech too  
All I have is my guitar  
Let me play a song for you

(Guitar solo)

Now with red glowing eyes  
I'll be your demise  
As my endoskeletons decides

My name's Bonnie  
I'm the big purple bunny  
I play guitar in a band  
Don't you forget who I am

My replacement is blue  
It's got a latest tech too  
It's shiny and brand new

(Remix)

Now with red glowing eyes  
I'll be your demise  
As my endoskeletons decides

They tore me apart  
They used me for parts  
They took away my face  
They took away my arm

No!

It's just isn't fair  
The chicken and the bear  
Even the fox didn't go through  
What I had to bare

My replacement is blue  
It's got a latest tech too  
All I have is my guitar  
Let me play a song for you...


End file.
